Various types of thermal heads have been heretofore proposed as printing devices for a facsimile, a video printer or the like. For example, a thermal head described in Patent Literature 1 includes a substrate, electrodes disposed in a pair on a substrate, a heat-generating element disposed between the electrodes and connecting the electrodes to each other, and an electric resistor layer disposed below the electrodes. Then, the thermal head has a protection film formed on a region of the heat-generating element and the electrodes.